trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda
Hilda is the head maid of the royal castle in Grancel. She's in charge of overseeing the housekeeping process of the castle and is also the one who supervises all the other maids who work in the castle. Estelle and Joshua first hear about her during their secret meeting with 1st Lieutenant Julia Schwarz the night before the final match of the Martial Arts Competition where the exiled lieutenant gives the two bracers a letter of introduction and asks them to give it to Hilda in order to enlist her help in getting an audience with the Queen, assuring them that the head maid can be trusted. Estelle and Joshua meet Hilda face-to-face the next evening while they're checking out the Royal Keep and planning their approach to meeting with the Queen. The two bracers are having a brief talk with the special ops soldiers guarding the keep when Hilda appears to see what's going on. After scolding the two guards for their discourteous behavior towards the Bright siblings, Hilda starts leading them back to the castle proper and introduces herself on the way. In response, Estelle and Joshua hand her Julia's letter and explain the situation to her after following her to the maids' quarters. Hilda then tells them she may have a plan to bypass the Royal Keep's security and asks them to return after the banquet, enlisting the help of her most dependable maid, Shea, in the meantime. Estelle and Joshua do so and although Hilda initially scolds them for being rather late, she reacts with understanding after hearing that Colonel Richard wanting to speak with them about their father, noting she could relate to the way the colonel felt and acknowledging that she was also acquaintanced with Cassius due to the latter having been General Morgan's aide-de-camp as well as a school friend of the late crown prince, revealing that she herself has served the royal family for decades. Hilda's plan was initially for just Estelle to dress up as a maid and get past the guards that way, but after Estelle brings up the fact that Joshua convincingly played a princess in the school play, she changes her mind and goes along with Estelle in having Joshua dress up in a maid's uniform as well. Knowing that a small mistake may be enough to blow their cover, Hilda tells the bracers to observe her closely and try to mimic her posture and mannerisms as closely as possible before leading them to the Royal Keep. Using her natural air of authority to prevent the keep's guards from taking too close a look at the Bright siblings, Hilda is able to guide the bracers inside without incident. She waits outside the Queen's chambers while Estelle and Joshua have their audience and proceeds to guide them back outside afterwards. After making it past the guards, the three of them run into one last obstacle in the form of a drunk Duke Dunan and his butler Phillip. Fortunately, Hilda's air of authority allows her to force the duke to back off and though Phillip recognizes Estelle and Joshua, he keeps this discovery to himself. After Phillip apologizes for his master's behavior and walks off, Hilda notes she and Phillip have known each other ever since they were children, though them serving different masters caused a bit of a divide between them. After making it back to the maids' quarter, Hilda sends Estelle and Joshua on their way after imploring them to fulfill the Queen's request. After the rescue of the princess and the Queen, as well as the arrest of Colonel Richard, things return to normal again around the castle and during the evening after the Birthday Celebration, Hilda is attending a private tea party together with Queen Alicia, Kloe, Julia Schwarz and Shea. Hilda has been part of the royal staff for a very long time and has been with the royal family through good and bad times. As a result, she's extremely loyal to both the Queen and the princess. As head of the castle's housekeeping staff, she has adopted the impeccable manners of a long-time maid and carries herself with an air of both dignity and authority. While always extremely polite as well as kind and motherly to those she trusts, she has a will of iron, a stern demeanor and a strong and intense presence that allows her to control the conversation and intimidate even special ops soldiers with nothing but an angry glare and a few scolding words. This ability comes in handy when she guides Estelle and Joshua in and out of the Royal Keep and uses her forcefulness to keep both the castle guards and Duke Dunan at bay. Relations Hilda is the superior of Shea, Sorella, Nage, Ekle and Primrose She's also a childhood friend of Phillip Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)